Atrum Procer
by Artemis Gray
Summary: A mini crossover between Harry Potter and LXG. Two descendants of the League join the school as exchange students and rekindle the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin.


**Disclaimer**: Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling. I do not own the League fo Extraordinary Gentlemen. Saskya is from my fic 'Daughter of the Night'.

A/N: This is a sort of mini crossover with LXG. Please just read and review.

* * *

She sat in the empty compartment letting the train's motion lull her. Her long ebony hair fell across her ivory skin. The rain lashed against the window and the wind bellowed drowning out any other noise. Not that it bothered her. She heard enough of the weather to last her many people's lifetimes. The door slid open and three people walked in. Their chatter stopped and they looked at her.

'Are these....um.....seats free?' asked a tall, lanky boy with ginger hair.

'Yes.' Replied the girl with a flawless accent.

The three sat down. The bushy haired girl between the two boys. A boy with jet black hair leaned slightly forward and looked at her with his bright green eyes.

'Who are you?' he asked.

'I am Adrienne Gray. And you are?'

'Hermione Granger.' The bushy haired girl said.

'Harry Potter.' Said the jet black haired boy with green eyes.

'Ron Weasley,' Mumbled the red haired boy through his mouthful of chocolate, 'Want some?' he asked waving the packet.

'No I'm quite alright thank you.'

She settled back and pulled a book out of her bag, opening it to the bookmark.

'What year are you? Because you look too old to be first year.' Asked Hermione.

'I'm starting my sixth form here. So I guess that makes me 16.'

The rest of the journey continued relatively normally with the two boys encouraging Adrienne to come in Gryffindor. Several younger students popped into the compartment to say hello to the three students. Finally in the last stretch of the journey Hermione decided to ask a question that had been burning in her mind.

'What school did you come from?'

'Durmstrang. An. err...acquaintance of mine is also coming this year. Joseph Harker from Beauxbatons.'

The three looked a little scared by her previous school.

'Would we know your parents?' asked Ron.

'Probably not. My father is Dorian Gray and my mother Saskya.'

'Dorian Gray as in the novel by Oscar Wilde?'

'No. It's an old family name.'

Suddenly the train began to slow. Adrienne stood up and pulled off her black coat. Under it she was wearing tight, low-riding black jeans which had the playboy logo on the back pocket. She wore a black top that had 'Sex, Drugs and Rock and Roll' in green embellished across her ample chest. On her wrist were numerous vintage bracelets that tinkled as she moved.

'I love your bracelets.' Said Hermione.

'Here,' she handed a couple to her, 'Have them.'

Adrienne put her coat in her trunk swapping it for a long black cloak. She left the three in the carriage and made her way onto the platform. She spotted Joe a few carriages down. She heard someone walk up to her. The person was evidently trying not to be heard. They was to put their hand on her shoulder but Adrienne was quicker and grabbed it spinning round and twisting the wrist. She came up so closer to a pair of gray eyes.

'Who have we here?' asked the boy.

He had jaw length blond hair and soul-less gray eyes. Rather like her fathers she imagined.

'Why don't you tell me?'

'Draco Malfoy. Now please let go of my wrist.'

She gave it on final squeeze before releasing it.

'Adrienne Gray. Sorry to go but I might be late for my sorting.' She said with fake sarcastic concern.

She walked off leaving Draco speechless. She went followed the first years to the boats and sat next to a young girl with long blond hair who looked positively scared stiff. They arrived in the great hall and Adrienne distanced her self from Joseph as much as possible. Their families hated each other and she wanted to keep that 'tradition'. The two fifth years were told to stand at the back of the hall until the first years were done with. After about twenty minutes of standing waiting for McGonagall to get on with it the headmaster stood up. She had removed her cloak by now.

'Now this year we have two exchange students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons joining us for the remainder of their education.'

A wave of noise filled the hall as the students gave their views on the subject. All eyes were on them. Adrienne looked at the Slytherin table were the Malfoy boy was looking at her intently. After the noise had subsided Dumbledore carried on.

'So I invite Mr. Harker and Miss Gray to come and be sorted.'

The two acquaintances made their way up the hall. Joe between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and Adrienne between the Slytherin and Ravenclaw tables. Her stiletto pointed boot clicked as she walked along. Many of the teachers stared in disgust at what she was wearing. They stopped just at the top of the tables. McGonagall unrolled the parchment and read.

'Gray, Adrienne.'

Adrienne sauntered up and sat on the stool; one eyebrow cocked as the ragged Sorting Hat was place on her head.

'Well what have we here? Ah...So your parents are Immortals. Mother a vampire, father immortal. Well there is only one place for you,' This bit it spoke aloud, 'better be Slytherin!'

She got off the stool threw a smug glance in the direction of Gryffindor and made her way to her new house and saw Draco make some troll like boy move so she could sit next to him.

'Welcome to Slytherin Adrienne.' He murmured.

'Indeed.' She quipped back.

Serverus Snape watched from the high table as Joseph Harker was placed in Gryffindor and sat next to the golden trio. He looked over at his house were he could see the new girl being entertained by Malfoy. She was playing hard to get not letting the Slytherin prince think he was winning.

_We have a new Slytherin princess, _was all he could think.


End file.
